


Podfic: Heaven is a Taste on Earth

by Djapchan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bakery AU, Break Up, Camille is the cheater not Magnus, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Endgame Malec, Fluff, Food Porn, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cakes, restaurant AU, shhiatusbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Making a birthday cake for the renowned chef Magnus Bane is a hard enough task – made harder still by the fact his girlfriend doesn’t seem to know Magnus’ likes or dislikes at all. Alec Lightwood, maker of some of the finest cakes in Brooklyn, is up to the challenge, even if he can’t take his eyes off the birthday boy. But as Alec and Magnus grow closer, could it be that the missing ingredient is true love?





	Podfic: Heaven is a Taste on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heaven is a Taste on Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592617) by [alittlebriton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebriton/pseuds/alittlebriton). 



Chapter 1:

 

Chapter 2:

 

Chapter 3:

 

Chapter 4:

 

Chapter 5:

 

Chapter 6:

 

Chapter 7:

**Author's Note:**

> Download via Mediafire:
> 
> [Heaven is a Taste on Earth Chapter 1](http://www.mediafire.com/file/0a34yj8m0fug9aq/SH_Heaven_is_a_taste_on_Earth_1_7.mp3/file)
> 
> [Heaven is a Taste on Earth Chapter 2](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hqa0qo2o15bu5ws/SH_Heaven_is_a_taste_on_Earth_2_7.mp3/file)
> 
> [Heaven is a Taste on Earth Chapter 3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3ajz9z9l3c56i45/SH_Heaven_is_a_taste_on_Earth_3_7.mp3/file)
> 
> [Heaven is a Taste on Earth Chapter 4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8oy1dbp8t8yi2g6/SH_Heaven_is_a_taste_on_Earth_4_7.mp3/file)
> 
> [Heaven is a Taste on Earth Chapter 5](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6rcz5ilmvc57zzt/SH_Heaven_is_a_taste_on_Earth_5_7.mp3/file)
> 
> [Heaven is a Taste on Earth Chapter 6](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6xorzy836q95925/SH_Heaven_is_a_taste_on_Earth_6_7.mp3/file)
> 
> [Heaven is a Taste on Earth Chapter 7](http://www.mediafire.com/file/as5v2z093p1iejc/SH_Heaven_is_a_taste_on_Earth_7_7.mp3/file)


End file.
